Corazón de mimbre
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Hubo un tiempo, millones de años atrás, en el que Sam vivía en Stanford. Estudiaba derecho, tenía novia y echaba tanto de menos a su hermano que a veces se olvidaba de cómo vivir.


No, no me he vuelto loca ni he dejado el wincest. Sam/Jess a primera vista, Sam/Dean implícito (o explícito, como quieras verlo). Ojalá os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Kripke es dueño y señor de Supernatural.  
**

* * *

**

**C****ORAZÓN DE MIMBRE

* * *

**

_x x x_

Stanford, Palo Alto. Era el primer día de clases en una de las universidades con más prestigio de la calurosa California y Jessica miraba a su alrededor con el nerviosismo no exento de ilusión que siempre surge cuando se empieza un curso nuevo. Había mil caras nuevas y esperaba reencontrarse con sus amigas; mientras, aguardaba en el vestíbulo, mirando a su alrededor: chicos riendo en grupo, chicas con la carpeta apretada contra el pecho, pasillos rebosantes de actividad y profesores con cafés entre los dedos esperando que fuera la hora para enfrentarse a sus alumnos. La universidad prometía mucho y ella se sentía atraída por un futuro magnético y deslumbrante: divertirse, estudiar, llegar a lo más alto, quizá encontrar un buen chico y hacer de una vida sencilla algo especial. Ser feliz, simplemente.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez. Recordaría ese momento hasta el día de su muerte como una de las mejores acciones que haría jamás. Conoció a Sam Winchester de casualidad, descubriéndolo entre la multitud, distraída primero y curiosa después. Ella era rubia, guapa y desenvuelta. Él, alto, tímido y reservado. Estaba erguido frente al tablón de anuncios, solo, con el ceño fruncido. No se parecía a los demás; no como los otros chicos de su edad, tan pagados de sí mismos, tan seguros. Si se acercó fue en parte para ayudarlo, desinteresadamente, y en parte porque tenía algo de desamparado que la llamaba. Portaba una mochila ondeando en el hombro y una sudadera gris. Él, más alto incluso de lo que parecía desde lejos, no se percató de su presencia y a Jess se le antojó un gigante con la mirada de un niño.

—Oye –dijo para llamar su atención, y el chico se giró hacia ella: cabello castaño despeinado y ojos que deshacían. Tenía los labios finos y bajo la sudadera asomaba una camiseta negra–. Eres nuevo, ¿a qué sí? –empezó, intentando no resultar demasiado entusiasta. Él se mordió el labio inferior y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—¿Tanto se me nota? –preguntó.

—A un kilómetro de distancia –bromeó, y él entrecerró los párpados, como si la reconociese de alguna parte o la relaciona con alguien. Un ataque de timidez la sobrevino y se apresuró a explicarse–. Solo me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que sí –replicó despacio, perdiendo el aire suspicaz. Deslizó la vista al tablón e hizo un amplio gesto con la mano–. No sé dónde tengo que ir. Ahora tengo economía, creo, pero…

—¿Vas para abogado _también_? –interrumpió encantada.

—Sí –confirmó, y entonces, a cámara lenta, sonrió. La mejor sonrisa que había visto jamás y el mundo se iluminó a su alrededor. La atrajo como si fuera una mariposa que va hacia la luz; no, como si fuera una maldita polilla. Se hizo el silencio y él bajó la vista un instante antes de volver a mirarla–. Bueno, ¿sabes…?

—Oh –reaccionó–. Está en el piso de arriba, justo donde estamos ahora –explicó.

—Gracias –dudó antes de seguir–. Soy Sam Winchester.

—Jessica Moore –respondió.

Subieron juntos a clase…

El sábado de esa misma semana, apenas cinco días después, Jessica lo invitaba a la fiesta de iniciación de la universidad, sintiéndose como una quinceañera. Sam se negó (era la primera vez que ella pedía salir a un chico, aunque no fuera exactamente una cita, y también la primera vez que recibía calabazas), alegando que no le iban mucho esas cosas y que tenía que estudiar. A ella le pareció una excusa bastante pobre pero asistió igualmente, intentando olvidar. Sin embargo, el día siguiente él la llamó para ir a tomar un café que haría brotar sus ilusiones otra vez. A decir verdad esperaba un beso cuando la acompañó al portal; un beso que no llegaría ese día ni el siguiente ni el otro, un beso que tardaría en llegar y que estuvo tentada de empezar; pero no, la paciencia dio sus frutos y Sam, que parecía tener miedo a implicarse emocionalmente, la besó dulce y hondo una tarde incierta, con los libros de derecho a su alrededor y las leyes de la economía huyendo de su mente como si fueran demonios.

No es que empezase de una manera especial, su historia. Probablemente hayas oído historias de amor más bonitas que esta, más emocionantes, más desgarradoras: parejas que se conocieron en un atropello, parejas que pertenecían a clases sociales muy distintas, parejas que se conocieron en el extranjero, casi como perteneciendo a otros mundo. ¿Pero ésta? Esta va de quererse y ya está; y lo quiso desde el principio, a Sam, gustándole primero por lo que decía sin palabras, gustándole después por la sonrisa que costaba arrancarle, enamorándose sin darse cuenta de todo lo que se callaba, de la cara que ponía cuando le pedía algo y ella era absolutamente incapaz de negarse, de cómo la hacía reír, y Jess pasó de quererlo a quererlo y necesitarlo e imaginar una vida juntos, calada hasta los huesos de él, con Sam en lo más hondo y pasaron de imaginar una vida juntos a crearla…

_

* * *

x x x

* * *

_

La casa más bonita de Stanford, Palo Alto. Era una noche fría fuera y cálida dentro; había pasado un año desde entonces y si alguien esperaba que cortaran o se cansaran el uno del otro, no sucedió. Si alguien esperaba que Jessica volviera al infierno después de haber probado el cielo, es que era un iluso: no iba a pasar, ya que cada día era más bonito y si la vida era un juego que consistía en encontrar la felicidad, ella había ganado desde el momento en que empezaron a salir. Si alguien esperaba que Sam volviera a casa… no, si alguien esperaba que Sam dejase su casa y volviera, apaleado y rendido, al hogar hecho de motel, manta y carretera, debía estar decepcionado o triste o enfadado: tampoco sucedió nunca, aunque se rompieran cosas por dentro y no todo se sintiera tan perfecto como debería sentirse.

Aquella noche Jess le dijo algo que probablemente tuviera toda la razón del mundo. Cómoda contra él, pensativa, entreabrió los labios y murmuró:

—Sam, tienes el corazón a medio usar.

La frase flotó un tiempo en el espacio indefinido de la habitación, cuyo aire todavía estaba cargado de la electricidad del sexo y del amor y un agradable calor impregnaba cada rincón. Sam, tumbado bocabajo y con un brazo sobre la cintura de ella, levantó ligeramente la barbilla, la apoyó sobre el cojín y la miró interrogante, ladeando la cabeza. Jessica se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio y lo besó sorpresiva. Sam no se conformó con eso; la atrapó entre sus brazos, más cerca, y sonrió con cierta diversión.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –inquirió, ensanchando la sonrisa–. "Tienes el corazón a medio usar" –repitió–. Qué poético… me gusta –declaró, medio en broma medio en serio. Ella lo golpeó en el hombro con la palma de la mano, sin estar enfadada realmente.

—Eres idiota –espetó, y se calló, a sabiendas de que acabaría soltándoselo en tres, dos, uno… ahí estaba, _esa_ mirada y su resistencia se venía abajo como el caramelo fundido. Sin embargo, no le explicó lo que quería decir, sino que siguió con lo que quería saber desde hacía mucho–. ¿Qué hay sobre tu familia, Sam? –preguntó con suavidad.

Él no esperaba esa pregunta y ella lo sabía; además, su gesto cambió por completo: frunció los labios en un gesto encantador y se apartó un poco, no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirlo pero sí como para una corriente de aire helado se colara entre los dos y agitara las sábanas blancas. Sam murmuró algo parecido a "voy a cerrar la ventana" pero Jess lo aferró de la mano, incorporándose. El cabello se le arremolinó junto a las mejillas enrojecidas y tiró de él. Tuvo un escalofrío repentino subiendo por la espina dorsal.

—No te vayas –pidió, fuerte, y Sam asintió–, y no evites la pregunta.

—No evito la pregunta, Jess –dijo bajito. Dejó resbalar la mirada hasta un punto inexacto de su barbilla, rehuyendo claramente de mirarla a los ojos–, solo que no hay mucho que contar, ya lo sabes.

—Siempre dices lo mismo –protestó indignada. Sam, al escuchar la palabra "familia", ya había colocado a su alrededor una barrera infranqueable. No había conseguido nunca derribar su muralla, aunque a veces, como en esa ocasión, conseguiría arañar levemente la superficie–. Todos tenemos algo que contar; no hace falta que sea importante –sonó demasiado seria e intentó aflojar el tema, solo un poco–. ¿Quieres que te explique cómo mi tío tuvo que entrar en su propia casa por la ventana en Nochebuena, hace dos años, y cómo la policía creía que estaba entrando a robar? –articuló, para distender el ambiente.

Sam era exigente, pero generalmente conseguía hacerlo reír –sonreír, al menos–. Esta vez tuvo que conformarse con arrancarle media sonrisa y su mirada cariñosa.

—No –contestó con una sombra de de travesura tras las pupilas–, ya me lo contaste. Increíble –dijo, casi para sí–. Curiosa forma de acabar el año.

—Sam –insistió–. ¿Y bien? ¿Ninguna anécdota divertida? No pudiste pasarlo tan mal –aventuró imprudente. Sam nunca había dicho que hubiera sufrido durante su infancia, pero ella había acabado dándolo por hecho tras meses de silencio. Había algo oscuro en su familia. Tan solo quería saberlo y poder ayudarlo, pero preguntar la hizo sentir culpable: a lo mejor era muy duro. Él, sin embargo, lució desconcertado.

—No –volvió a decir en un murmullo, y se incorporó–, claro que no. No es eso. No es que no lo pasara mal a veces, claro, pero no es… no es lo que piensas –terminó, confuso, haciendo un gesto. Se había sentado–. Es complicado.

—Explícamelo. Lo puedo entender –afirmó, sarcástica, más molesta de lo que pretendía estar.

Sam se llevó una mano a la cara y se apartó el flequillo. Tenía veintiún años y cosas inescrutables tras la mirada. Tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y hacerlo reír era un reto por el que se podía levantar cada día. Sam tenía veintiún años, iba a la universidad, tenía novia desde hacía un tiempo y apenas sabía nada más de él. Vale, sabía que la quería, porque se le notaba, y eso debería bastar. Sabía que tenía experiencia en sanar heridas porque le hizo un torniquete en el tobillo con gestos expertos, más de tres meses atrás. Sabía que comía sano y aborrecía las hamburguesas, que compraba más sal de la necesaria aunque luego no echara más de la normal en la comida, que de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera atento, como si viera cosas que los demás no. Pero fijándose en él podía conseguir esa información; en cambio, nada sabía en realidad, ¿qué pasaba con su familia?, ¿dónde se crió?, ¿por qué no quería que lo llamara Sammy? Jessica pensaba que mucho de lo que no entendía tenía que ver con aquella familia y se le habían ocurrido mil y una historias sobre los aterradores parientes de su novio: quizá un maltrato del padre, o un hermano en la cárcel, o tal vez había más tras la muerte inquietante de la madre en el incendio…

Sam volvió a recostarse en la almohada, mirando el techo, y suspiró. Los pensamientos de ella se vieron interrumpidos y por un instante pensó en dejarlo correr; qué más daba: cualquier cosa con tal de que estuviera bien.

—Tengo un hermano –dijo Sam antes de que ella abriera la boca; lo dijo como si no lo supiera ya. Alzó las comisuras de los labios con la mirada perdida y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza. Jess sintió que aquello era importante y se abstuvo de interrumpir–. Él es el guapo de los dos, y el mejor cazador, también –susurró–. Es un idiota, pero me cuidó, ¿sabes?... y cuando me fui, no, cuando le dije que quería irme, estaba tan… –A Sam le brillaron los ojos con una expresión extraña y buscó una palabra. Se calló.

—¿Tan qué? –preguntó con suavidad.

—…tan enfadado.

Jess sonrió dubitativa, instándole a continuar, pero Sam no la miró siquiera, absorto. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no te hablas con él?

—No estoy seguro de que quiera que lo llame –dijo, despacio, y pareció salir de su breve ensoñación–. No importa: es Dean, estará bien.

Jess no continuó preguntando, pero pensó que si Dean lo echaba la mitad de menos de lo que Sam lo echaba de menos a él, no estaría bien: estaría absolutamente jodido. Hay lugares a los que no podía acceder en un corazón a medio usar: Sam tenía una mitad del suyo desgastada y doliente de tanto usarla y tenía la certeza de que no era por ella, sino por su familia. Lo que hubiera pasado con ellos, el padre y el hermano –especialmente el hermano–, trágico o no, iba a quedarse en las sombras por mucho que ella intentase darle luz.

_

* * *

x x x

* * *

_

A veces Sam tenía pesadillas. Despertaba sobresaltado y sudoroso en mitad de la noche, con la respiración desbocada y las pupilas empequeñecidas del miedo. No eran frecuentes, pero pasaban de vez en cuando y la preocupaban. Generalmente se las contaba si ella insistía, y normalmente se repetía el mismo patrón en sus sueños: moría gente, gente que no conocía (una vez le dijo, dudando mucho, que había soñado con un fenómeno paranormal; ella comentó que esas cosas le daban mucho mal rollo y Sam no volvió a mencionar algo así nunca más, dejándola con una curiosa impresión de que la había fastidiado mucho). En el tiempo que vivieron juntos, usaban la misma rutina cada vez que él despertaba aterrado: ella, de sueño no muy pesado, le pregunta si estaba bien; él respondía siempre que sí y ella, nunca convencida, lo hacía olvidar como fuera. A veces le hacía flotar con su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus besos, otras lo sacaba de la cama y aprovechaban para ver el amanecer (_¡no vamos a seguir durmiendo con la hora que es!_), otras hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos… y aquella mítica ocasión en la que se pusieron a jugar a cartas hasta que ella misma dijo "_Sam, te quiero, pero ahora mismo necesito más el dormir que a ti"_, bromeando, siempre bromeando, haciendo que él se indignara y se riera al mismo tiempo y tirase las cartas por el aire antes de apagar la luz (_mañana las vas a recoger tú, cariño_).

Así que se puede decir, sin ninguna duda, que Jess estuvo presente siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Solo hubo una vez, una única escena en la que ella no apareció, en la que el protocolo no fue el mismo, una noche calurosa en la que fue ella la que despertó sintiendo que algo iba mal. Sam no estaba a su lado, la cama estaba revuelta y aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido y salió al pasillo. Enseguida atisbó luz abajo, en la cocina, y se acercó, descalza, sin que sus pisadas sonaran en las escaleras. Asomó por el marco de la puerta y sonrió aliviada al verlo.

—Sam, ¿qué pasa?

Sam, sentado en un taburete con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si hubiera estado aguantando las lágrimas, pero no era eso lo peor; había en su expresión un gesto, un aura que exhalaba dolor, como si hubieran pateado su corazón a medio usar hasta hacerle sangre. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y escondía una súplica callada. Jess se acercó y él se giró despacio, hasta tenerla entre sus piernas, y apoyó las manos enormes en sus caderas. Le faltaba calidez: había algo en la caricia que no le gustó, algo que parecía costumbre o simple mecánica, ausentismo, exento de amor. Sam, sin embargo, como si escuchara sus pensamientos, subió una mano a su nuca y la atrajo brusco para besarla, hondo, húmedo, espeso. Tenía los párpados lánguidos cuando se separó y ella esperó, intranquila.

—Te quiero –dijo Sam de repente, con la voz ronca, y el aire abandonó la habitación de golpe de tan sincero que estaba siendo–, te quiero demasiado, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí –asintió, qué otra cosa podía decir, con el corazón a mil revoluciones y la vista nublada; Sam no solía decir esas cosas, las demostraba y ya está–. Sam, ¿pasa algo…?

—No –repuso, apretando un poco más los dedos en su cintura.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí? –preguntó intrigada–. ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

—No –volvió a negar, y la besó suave.

—Sam, entonces…

—No vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente, ¿no?

—Ya me conoces.

—Jess…

Sam suspiró con lentitud, echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, más lejano que nunca, como si estuviera a kilómetros de allí y no a su lado, con el alma en otra parte y dejando el cuerpo que apenas importaba, y dijo:

—He soñado que cazaba… y Dean tenía un agujero en el pecho, un agujero de bala, pero iba conmigo…

Jess tuvo un escalofrío y estuvo a punto de decirle que solo era un sueño, pero no creyó que fuera necesario. Lo que Sam necesitaba…

—Sam, escucha, en serio, ¿por qué no…?

—No va a llamar –interrumpió, y pareció volver a la realidad–, y yo tampoco.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ella acabó volviendo a la cama, rendida. Sam no durmió esa noche, aunque por la mañana parecía como nuevo, como si hubiera girado una página en su vida. Le trajo el desayuno a la cama y todo fue perfecto y el resquemor por dentro terminó marchándosele, aunque nunca descubrió el número marcado en el teléfono del recibidor, sin que nunca nadie llegase a pulsar el botón de llamada.

_

* * *

x x x

* * *

_

Quince días más tarde y quince antes de que ella muriera. Sam asistía a una clase de leyes en la universidad y sonrió al salir, al verla esperándolo, y pensó, enturbiada, que merecía la pena esperar cuanto hiciera falta. Sam subió las manos cálidas hasta sus mejillas y le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares, dulce, y después la besó: el _hola_ más perfecto que podría recibir una persona.

—Buenos días a ti también –susurró contra su boca, y rió presa de alegría antes de abrazarlo. Sam la levantó al vuelo unos instantes y cuando la bajó estaba sonrojado. Se separaron a regañadientes y comenzaron a andar, mientras él la cogía de la mano con la suya, gigantesca–. ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Todo lo bien que pueden ir. ¿Qué tal tu mañana? ¿Te has despertado ahora? –esbozó una sonrisa y alzó una ceja con aire divertido.

—¡No! –exclamó–. He estado pensando, Sam, llevamos un tiempo…

—Ni me había dado cuenta…

—Cállate –rió–. Solo que me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia –lo soltó así, porque no sabía dar rodeos a las cosas, y al fin y al cabo se tenían la confianza suficiente y de sobras para dar el paso–. Les he hablado tanto de ti que van a pensar que me lo estoy inventando como no te vean ya. ¿Qué te parece?

Sam sonrió vagamente.

—No hay problema.

Con la misma vaguedad algo cruzaba su mirada de vez en cuando, algo que le hacía respirar despacio y sumirse en otro mundo. Tal vez recuerdos de una vida que ni añoraba ni detestaba tampoco, tal vez recuerdos de personas que echaba demasiado en falta como para estar completo y que ella no era capaz de sustituir. Respiró hondo antes de meterse en el tema de nuevo:

—Me gustaría conocer a la tuya también… podrías llamarlos, aunque sea solo a tu padre –sugirió.

—Es época de caza –dijo de inmediato, brusco, y suavizó el tono cuando siguió–. Jess, mi padre no podrá venir, y mi hermano lo acompaña siempre. Además, sabes que ya no nos llevamos bien… no nos llevamos de ninguna manera, mejor dicho.

—¡Porque no quieres! –replicó, decepcionada–. Estoy segura de que podríais hacer las paces. Inténtalo, Sam.

—Ya veremos –respondió, y dio por terminada la discusión.

_Un pasado que no entenderías_, decía su piel morena de tanto viajar, y Jess no se enfadó porque enfadarse con Sam era difícil como la vida misma, pero, ¿qué había sobre ella? Jess también tenía una vida antes de él, secretos sin contar, sucesos que quería compartir. Jess tenía lágrimas que derramar y sueños que cumplir, gente que olvidar, recuerdos que marcar en el calendario. No había cazado en su vida, no sabía nada de armas ni tampoco había tenido problemas demasiado graves con sus padres pero, ¿y qué? Tenía una larga carretera que recorrer con Sam y un álbum de fotografías vacío que llenar en el segundo cajón de la casa que pensaban hipotecar; la casa donde habían vivido casi dos años. ¿Era peor por ser normal? ¿Era peor por querer un trabajo normal que la motivara, con sus vacaciones y su sueldo cada mes y su familia? Sam, sin decir nada, la hacía plantearse cosas, a veces. ¿Estaba mal quererlo para ella, que la acompañara siempre y que arreglara lo que fuera que tuviera que arreglar para que pudiera ser tan feliz como lo era ella?

_

* * *

x x x

* * *

_

Jess murió no mucho tiempo después, tras haber conocido a Dean. Parecían la noche y el día ya a primera vista y sin embargo se complementaban de una forma extraña, más allá de la lógica, y cuando se miraban el resto parecía dejar de importar (_me alegro de que haya venido_, pensó, pero tenía una sensación irracional… _no te lo lleves_). El día en que murió no notó que nada fuese mal; será verdad eso que dicen que la muerte llega sin avisar. Sam llegó tras un par de días sin verle, diferente, feliz, en paz consigo mismo y desde luego contento de estar en casa. Jess no quería morir, desde luego, pero se marchó tranquila: se fue sabiendo que la quiso y que la querría mientras viviera porque hay cosas que no se van, que siguen dentro, enterradas, cosas que acechan en la oscuridad de la mente e hilos que se entrelazan formando órganos. Jess fue el tallo más fuerte de un corazón de mimbre que ya estaba ocupado… pero le bastaba con eso (todavía en este lado de la orilla, en el techo, vio su expresión y le hubiera gustado asegurarle que todo iría bien, que no se preocupara; tampoco hubiera servido).

Sabía que no se encontrarían en el cielo, algo se lo decía, pero estaría bien. Un adiós a Sam, que se quedó con su vida y se volvió su mundo; Sam, acaparador de todos sus sentimientos y sin embargo nunca fue suyo del todo; Sam, del que lo sabía todo y nada. Sam y ella, compartiendo los dos mejores años de su vida. Hay una fotografía donde comparten una sonrisa y en ella vive todo lo que una vez llegaron a ser…


End file.
